


so it goes

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: “It’s a nice, I don’t know – ““Distraction,” Javy supplies.“Right, exactly,” Albert says. “I think we both need one.”





	so it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual) in the [boysofsummer19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer19) collection. 

> I feel like I should have an excuse for how long this is. I don't. It just wanted to be this long. I hope you like it anyway! 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Albert Almora Jr./Javier Báez
> 
> They're both in love with other people who don't/can't reciprocate so they start sleeping together to cope...but then accidentally fall in love!

Javy is playing like shit.

And okay, “like shit” by Javy’s current standards is actually pretty good compared to his standards a few years ago, but _still_. He’s been hitting poorly, striking out a lot, and he’s even making errors on the field like he’s not contending for a Gold Glove or something.

Joe asks him if everything’s all right. If he’s _distracted_.

He’s trying not to be, but sometimes Anthony Rizzo smiles at him and Javy forgets how to breathe and he hates it as much as he loves him. He’s pining away from across the baseball diamond, and it’s stupid, because Javy doesn’t _pine_, but here he is.

He should really get his act together, though. He’s pretty sure Anthony Rizzo isn’t about to fall for some half-decent baseball player; no, Anthony Rizzo likes MVPs and Javy isn’t _that_. Not technically. Not yet.

Javy goes oh-for-four today but Kris Bryant homers late to win it, so Anthony will be gushing and fawning over Kris in the clubhouse postgame, so Javy has _that_ to look forward to, and he’s right. Anthony sings Kris’s praises to the media and to Kris and anybody else in the clubhouse who will listen, and Javy puts on the noise-cancelling headphones he usually only uses pregame, just so he doesn’t have to listen to it. He’d resent Kris, but it’s impossible to resent Kris. He’s just _that_ nice.

Someone waves a hand in his face as Javy is tying his shoes, still wearing his headphones. It’s Albert, and Javy sighs, because he knows what he wants. “Still don’t wanna tell you,” he says, removing the headphones and resting them around his neck.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Albert says, and he has the decency of not looking too proud. He drops his voice, even though at this point the clubhouse has mostly cleared out. “It’s Rizz, huh?”

Albert inserted himself in Javy’s life this way a couple weeks back when Javy got too deep in his feelings and then Albert found Javy sitting alone at a hotel bar on a road trip. Javy had had just enough to drink that it all came spilling out – well, not all, because he never told Albert exactly _who_ he was in love with, and by the time he sobered up he zipped his lips. It feels a little childish (_ooh, Javy’s got a crush and he won’t say who!_) but it’s not like it’s any of Albert’s business and Javy hates spilling his guts to people anyway; it’s the last bit of information he’s been able to tuck away.

Unfortunately, ever since then Albert has been playing a guessing game, trying to figure out which of their teammates, exactly, has turned El Mago into a veritable mess. Javy laughed in his face when Albert’s first guesses were Willy and J-Hey, and Albert got huffy at him, but he hadn’t quit trying to play detective.

So what’s the difference, really, if Javy lets him know he’s right? He scowls and mumbles “yeah” and finishes tying his shoes.

Albert lets out a low whistle. “Dude, that’s rough. I’m sorry.” Because _everybody_ knows how Anthony and Kris feel about each other.

“Well, thanks, I guess.” Javy feels sour and embarrassed. “Trying to get over it.” He doesn’t know if Anthony is the sole reason for his mini slump, but it has to be a placebo effect of some sort. If Javy even entertains the idea that his unrequited feelings for their first baseman are having an effect on Javy’s own game, then they are, plain and simple. He has to figure this out.

“Dude, I get it, trust me.”

Javy stands, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. He’s glad this is the first day of a homestand and he has over a week of sleeping in his own bed to look forward to. He smiles at Albert as best he can. “Sorry you get it. You wanna talk about it?”

Albert has his own duffel bag on his shoulder, a bandana wrapped around his forehead to keep his out-of-control curls back, which goes nicely with his sleeveless t-shirt. He kind of looks like a cartoon character. Albert jerks his head towards the door. “Walk with me?”

So they walk out of the ballpark together, heading towards the players’ parking lot, and Albert goes on and on about how he’s had a crush on this one guy since the minors, got it real bad, he says, but the dude’s straight and Albert’s not gonna say a word to him. Doesn’t wanna make it weird.

“Since the minors?” Javy says incredulously. “Man, that’s so long.”

Albert frowns. “I said I got it bad. I mean, it’s an ebb and flow thing, I guess. I don’t know, sometimes I think I’m over it and then sometimes something happens or he’ll say something and it’s like the day I met him all over again.”

Maybe Albert’s even more a mess than Javy is. Javy doesn’t want to push, but he’s absolutely dying to know – “Who _is_ it?”

They’re in the parking lot now, illuminated by the lights on the building, and most people have already left the park. “Ah.” Albert looks around, making sure they can’t be overheard. “It’s, uh. Schwarbs.” He kind of covers his mouth when he says it, like he’s trying to stop the words before they can reach Javy’s ears.

Javy can’t help frowning a little (he loves Kyle, he does, but _really_?) and Albert hastily says, “You don’t have to say anything, dude, I know he’s straight, believe me, I _know_.”

Javy isn’t sure what’s worse – being in love with a straight guy like Albert is, or, like Javy, being in love with a guy who _totally_ likes other dudes, just not _him_. Perhaps he and Albert will have to compare notes, one-upping each other on who’s got it worse. “I don’t mean it in a bad way but maybe you should try and get over it, man.”

Albert smiles. His grin is always crooked, one side of his mouth curving up higher than the other, but right now it’s even more lopsided than usual. “Yeah? Like you’re getting over your Rizzo thing?”

Javy sighs. “Just trying to help.”

“If I could just snap out of it I would have by now. It ain’t that easy.” Albert tugs his duffel bag higher onto his shoulder. “Hey, I’m sorry I pushed you to talk to me about Rizz, though. Um. I thought maybe if it was somebody on the team I could help. Put in a good word or whatever. I didn’t realize….”

He didn’t realize that it was Anthony and that Javy can try all he wants but Anthony’s never going to go for him.

Albert scuffs his foot on the pavement. “Do you wanna go get something to eat, man? I feel bad. We could like go play video games at my place or something.”

It’s ten o’clock on a Tuesday night and even though they won, neither of them played particularly well, and hell, misery loves company, even if this is just Albert taking pity on him. Javy shrugs. “Sure.”

So they go. Albert orders pizza on an app on his phone and it arrives only a few minutes after they reach Albert’s townhouse. Albert grabs a couple of beers from the fridge before starting up his PS4. Javy has played video games with Albert before, but Albert is more of a Call of Duty guy while Javy tends to stick to Mario Kart, so, of course, Albert kicks his ass.

Albert kills Javy for the third time and drops his controller, lifting his arms in triumph, then he grabs another slice of pizza. Javy drops his controller too and tries not to pout.

“You really don’t like losing, huh?” Albert says around the half slice of pizza he’s just shoved in his mouth.

“No,” Javy says sullenly.

Albert manages to swallow. “Want me to let you win one?”

Javy scowls at him. “I’d like that _less_.”

“Okay, bro, I asked you to come over so we wouldn’t just be sad sacks at home by ourselves but if this isn’t helping – “

“No, no, no,” Javy says quickly. “It’s cool, I’m just competitive.” He laughs, and Albert does too. Albert’s right anyway; even if Javy’s losing at a video game at least he’s thinking about that and not about Anthony Rizzo.

Albert’s place is very much a bachelor pad; it makes Javy think of what he imagines a college student’s apartment must look like, not that he or Albert went to college, but it can’t be that different than the minors, right? He’s got this overstuffed couch shoved in the middle of his living room and a bigger TV than anybody really needs. It’s a small place, but Albert’s only here for eighty-one home games out of the summer, and then he spends his winters in Miami and the other half of the summer in hotel rooms just like Javy does.

“Wanna watch a movie instead?” Albert’s resting his arm on the back of the couch, his fingers just barely brushing Javy’s shoulder. “You can’t lose if we do that.”

It’s getting late, but tomorrow’s a night game, so they don’t need to be up early. Javy laughs and says “sure” again. Albert gets up and starts rummaging through a pile of DVDs, and Javy thinks he doesn’t actually know Albert all _that_ well. He was on the 2016 team so they got the ring together, they’ll always have that, but while they get along and everything, they’ve never spent a ton of time together. However, tonight has reminded Javy that he actually really likes Albert. It’s been a nice evening.

Albert picks a movie with cars and explosions, which is pretty in line with Javy knows about him so that’s kind of funny. They’re still sitting a few feet apart, Albert’s hand barely touching Javy’s shoulder and only when Javy moves.

“Jav,” Albert says. “You can scoot over if you want.”

Javy smirks. “You asking me to cuddle now?”

“I feel weird with you sitting like ten feet away from me, c’mere already.”

“So romantic,” Javy quips, but scoots closer and lets Albert put his arm around his shoulders, settles in with their sides pressed together and yeah, this is more comfortable. It’s nice, the casual way Albert has his arm around him. As a team, they’re pretty touchy-feely with each other anyway, hugs and high fives and guys draped all over each other in the dugout during games, but this is different, being alone in somebody’s apartment with their arm around you. Javy doesn’t even know if Albert is trying to make it romantic or if it’s just that he’s wanted this kind of intimacy so badly that someone, _anyone_ at this point would do.

Kind of pathetic when you think about it, so Javy tries not to. Albert’s rubbing his shoulder almost absent-mindedly, like he doesn’t realize he’s doing it.

“If you wanted to take my mind off things,” Javy mumbles, dropping his head onto Albert’s shoulder, “this isn’t so bad.”

Albert laughs, and stops rubbing his shoulder, which Javy is sorry about. “Shit, sorry, I get – I don’t know, I like touching.”

“I know. I do too.” He looks up at Albert. “What are you thinking about?”

“What am I thinking about? Shit, I don’t know.” Albert bites his lip, looking at the TV screen. “_The Fast and the Furious_?”

“Bullshit.” Javy smirks.

“Okay – look, I wasn’t gonna ask. You can totally say no and I won’t be offended but do you wanna, um, like, fool around a little?” It’s too dark to really tell, but Javy’s pretty sure Albert’s face has gone a little pink.

They’re both obviously desperate to be touched, so what the hell, really. Albert’s hot and he’s pretty fun to play video games and drink with, so what’s a little making out and cuddling between friends? “Yeah,” Javy says, and immediately shifts around so he can face Albert, puts a hand on his cheek, and before Albert can say anything more than “_oh, fuck, dude, okay_” Javy kisses him.

Javy’s not sure what kind of idea this is, if this is really the best thing for them when they’re both hung up on other people, but Christ, it’s nice to be kissed. And by somebody who seems to really, really like kissing, no less. It doesn’t matter, almost, that there’s someone he’d rather be with. Albert lets Javy lead at first, then he’s kissing Javy back with just as much fervor as Javy kissed him with, his mouth open and tongue pressing into Javy’s mouth, pulling back to bite at Javy’s lips and grin at him crookedly – it’s good, God, it’s good. Albert has his hands on Javy’s face, stroking as gently as he had his shoulder, and Javy runs his hands down Albert’s chest. Albert lets out a soft “mmm” as Javy moves his hands over his stomach, around his waist, slips them under his shirt. Albert scratches his fingers through Javy’s short hair and arches his body into Javy’s, pushing him back a little, and Javy thinks this position is less than ideal.

Javy pulls away from Albert for a moment so he can clamber into Albert’s lap and Albert makes more surprised noises but doesn’t object.

Javy’s straddling Albert’s hips, and he can feel Albert’s dick pressing against him. He probably shouldn’t make a thing about that, but he grinds his ass down anyway and Albert goes, “God, Javy.” He drags his nails lightly down Javy’s back, over his shirt, and says, “What do you – do you want me to fuck you, or - ?”

Javy’s a little surprised at how forward he’s being, and a little more surprised that the answer that comes to mind isn’t _no_. “Do you – _want_ to fuck me?”

“Uh.” Albert looks Javy up and down; he’s still grinding his ass on Albert’s lap just enough to get his attention. “I don’t know who _wouldn’t_.”

Javy does, but he’s not supposed to be thinking about that. Still, he grins down at Albert and twines his fingers into Albert’s curls before leaning down to kiss him and he likes this, likes just kissing someone for the hell of it. He’s forgotten how fun casual sex is.

Still, the logistics of actually fucking right now sound annoyingly time-consuming, so Javy just reaches between them and unbuttons Albert’s pants and pulls the zipper down. Albert’s pretty hard already (thanks to Javy, he thinks, pleased) so Javy licks his palm and rubs it over the head of his cock and Albert hisses, tensing up, so Javy pauses. “Good?” he asks.

“Fuck yeah, keep going,” Albert says. His eyes are wide but Javy watches them flutter shut as he wraps his hand around his shaft. He groans as Javy starts moving his hand, gently, up and down. “Fuck – shit, Javy, can I, uh.” He lifts a hand, hesitantly reaching for Javy’s zipper.

“Yeah, c’mon.” Javy grabs his hand and pulls it to his crotch, and between the two of them they manage, fumbling, to get Javy’s pants open and his dick out. Albert’s hand is strong, his skin warm and almost too rough and Javy whimpers a little until Albert rubs his fingers over the tip and spreads the wetness there around just enough to make it slick and then it’s easy. Javy leans in to kiss him again while they jerk each other off, and he’s vaguely aware that he can still hear the movie playing behind him, though much more audible is the sound of their kissing and soft moans.

Albert stops kissing him long enough to breathlessly say, “Hey, I’m gonna come – “ and Javy just tightens his hand and moves it faster, a little bit rougher until Albert jerks and moans and comes all over Javy’s hand. Javy’s impressed that he actually keeps stroking Javy’s dick through it and Javy’s only a moment behind him, kisses him deeply as he comes.

Then they’re just tangled together there on the couch, still fully clothed, Javy slumped on top of Albert as they both catch their breath. Albert runs his hand through Javy’s hair again and kisses his mouth, wet and dirty. “You’re heavy, dude,” Albert says, nudging Javy a little.

“I am not,” Javy responds, but gets off Albert’s lap and collapses onto the couch with a sigh. There’s jizz on his clothes; Albert is already on his feet, taking his own shirt off.

“Um, if you wanna give me your clothes I’ll throw ‘em all in the wash,” Albert says politely. “I got some stuff you can borrow if you want – or, you know, stay the night and get ‘em in the morning.”

Javy smiles a little; he has his duffel bag with him so in a pinch he’s probably fine, but it’s sweet of Albert to offer. He takes off his shirt and tosses it at Albert, who catches it. He’s stripped to his briefs at this point, and Javy can’t help looking at him – really looking, for a change. He’s seen Albert naked plenty, and he knew he was good-looking (they’re professional athletes; _nobody_ in that clubhouse looks bad naked), but it’s pretty bad form to blatantly check out a teammate in the showers.

Albert catches him looking, grins and gives him a wink. “Not a come-on, but take off your pants if you want those washed too.”

Javy smirks at him, flutters his eyelashes, and takes off his pants. Albert rolls his eyes, still grinning, and leaves the room.

Javy slouches back on the couch, wearing only his underwear, and thinks about how he just jerked off a teammate while grinding on his lap and watching _The Fast and the Furious_. This really is like the minors all over again.

Albert comes back and leans against the doorway. “It’s late as hell.”

Javy stands up. “Yeah. You need me to go?”

Albert shrugs. “Nah, I don’t need you to. I’m pretty tired is all, I’m just sayin’ – I’m gonna go to bed, bro, you can stay if you want?”

He seems to be choosing his words very carefully, and Javy frowns. “Do you _want_ me to stay?”

“Only if you want to,” Albert says quickly. “It’s kinda nice having somebody here. You know?”

Javy smiles. “Yeah, I get it.” If he’d gone home alone he probably would have just sat there and jacked off and thought about what a bad game he’d had tonight and about how he has no chance with the person he’s in love with – so needless to say, this is preferable.

So Javy stays. Albert has a king-size bed in the master bedroom (which is as sparse and bachelor-pad-esque as the rest of this place) and they’re both curled up in bed before long. Albert flicks off the lights.

“Hey, Jav?” he says suddenly in the dark. “Wanna know something that might make you feel better, or maybe it’s just petty?”

Javy snorts with laughter. “Yeah, sure.”

“I made out with KB a couple times in the minors – I really mean just a couple of times, he was in the minors for like five seconds.” Albert lowers his voice like it’s a big secret. “You’re a _way_ better kisser than he is, so, just sayin’, if I was Rizz I know who I’d pick.” 

Javy laughs again. “Thanks, man.” He reaches out blindly to touch Albert and his hand lands on what he thinks is his arm, which he strokes awkwardly. “This was fun. Same time next week?”

“I’m down if you’re down.” Albert sounds a little cautious. “It’s a nice, I don’t know – “

“Distraction,” Javy supplies.

“Right, exactly,” Albert says. “I think we both need one.”

So it goes, then. Javy and Albert settle into this - routine, whatever it is, and somehow it works. It’s not every day, but a two or three nights a week they end up in each other’s apartments. Sometimes they sleep together, sometimes they watch movies or play video games and just _sleep_.

They’ve also taken it upon themselves to call each other out when they get too down in the dumps about their unattainable crushes, and Javy has to admit it’s nice not to suffer in silence anymore.

The team goes on the road after a winning homestand, not that Javy has had much to do with it, but he gets hot in San Francisco, homering in two of three games.

“Stud,” Anthony says approvingly when Javy’s back in the dugout after his second homer in as many days. Javy sticks out his tongue at Anthony and accepts the high five he’s offered.

Albert sidles up to him when he’s leaning against the dugout railing. “You heard him. Stud.”

“Shut up,” Javy says, waving a hand at him to blow him off.

“Should I start calling you that? Would you like that?”

Javy laughs, burying his face against his arms. He leans over and knocks his shoulder into Albert’s. “_Please_ don’t.”

Despite Javy’s efforts, they drop the final game to San Francisco and then get on a plane to San Diego. They don’t get in until late, which doesn’t stop Javy from answering a knock on his door. He opens it to find Albert, who greets him with a wink and a “hey, stud.”

Javy grins and grabs him by the wrist to pull him into the room. “Not worried somebody’s gonna hear you?”

“Hey, Anthony’s out there sayin’ it during the game.” Albert shrugs, smirking. “Anybody could get any kind of idea.”

Oh, yeah. Javy _wishes_.

Albert puts his hands on Javy’s hips and kisses him. Javy kisses back, lets Albert crowd him back against the wall.

“I feel like you’re breaking out of your slump,” Albert says.

Javy shrugs, trying not to seem immodest. “I always do.”

Albert laughs. “Yeah, I know. You wanna share some of that mojo?” He grimaces wryly. Albert is currently mired in a deep slump, deeper and longer than Javy’s.

Javy laughs too, and squirms away from him. “_El Mago_ don’t share his magic with nobody.” He smirks at Albert. “But maybe I can help you out. You’re too in your head.”

Albert looks even more pained. “That obvious, huh?”

Javy shakes his head. “Only ‘cause I’m looking.” Javy’s slump had been the result of a lack of focus, whereas Albert’s clearly overthinking everything. Javy has been in that kind of slump before too. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pats the spot next to him; Albert comes and sits.

Javy puts his hand on the back of Albert’s neck and kisses him. “You just gotta relax a little at the plate, you know? You get all tense and stuff.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Albert grabs at Javy’s waist and leans in to kiss back. 

Javy hesitates a moment before speaking again. “Is this, like, about Kyle? Or is it something else?”

Albert, too, is quiet, pondering. “Well, it’s not like the whole Kyle thing makes me _happy_ or whatever, but no, you know how it is. Once you’re this deep in it, it’s hard to dig your way out.” He flexes his hand on Javy’s waist. “Whatever, I’ll get there eventually.”

Javy frowns; he doesn’t like Albert blowing himself off like that, but he also doesn’t think it’s his place to tell him not to.

Albert tries to slide an arm around Javy’s waist to pull him closer, and winces as if in pain. Javy furrows his brow. “What’s that about?”

“Nothing,” Albert says, withdrawing his arm. “I tweaked my shoulder on a swing today.”

Javy hadn’t noticed anything during the game. “Jesus, man, how bad? Did the trainers look at it?”

Albert is already shaking his head, waving his words aside. “It’s fine. I got treatment after, I probably don’t even need a day off.” Though, with his slump and all, he probably will get one anyway. “Just a little sore. Achy.”

Javy grins and lifts his hands, wiggling his fingers. “You know they call me El Mago ‘cause I’m so good with my hands, right?”

“Thought it was the homers.”

“That too.” He pats Albert on the thigh. “Take your shirt off.”

Albert does, and, seeing where Javy is going with this, situates himself cross-legged on the bed with his back to Javy. Javy kneels up and puts his hands on his shoulders. “Which one hurts?”

“Right,” Albert says, which Javy figured. He squeezes gently, starting to massage them. Albert sighs. “Is there anything you’re not good at?”

Javy laughs. “Math.”

“Me either. Guess that’s why we play ball.” Javy digs his thumbs in between Albert’s shoulderblades and Albert groans. “That feels fucking good.”

“Not too rough?”

“No. Too gentle, if anything.”

Javy thinks about what the trainers would say if he somehow fucks up Albert’s shoulder worse than it already is, and chooses, for now, to err on the side of caution. A choice that would surprise most of his fans and critics. He increases pressure, but only marginally.

Albert’s skin is hot under his hands, and he has the overwhelming urge to kiss him, mouth at the back of his neck where his curls touch his spine.

Albert shifts a little under Javy’s hands and clears his throat. “So when, uh. When did your thing for Rizz start?”

Javy shakes his head. “Is that what you really wanna talk about?”

“Come on,” Albert says. “What’s the difference? We both _know_.”

Javy sighs, continuing to work his hands over Albert’s shoulders. He doesn’t think there was a specific moment in time, it’s just a culmination of years of playing together and Anthony Rizzo being the person he is and Javy being – god knows. “I don’t know when it started,” Javy says, a little petulant.

“2016?”

Javy snorts. “Fuck no, not that long.” Then he remembers Albert’s been in love with Schwarber since they were in the minors so he amends, “Well, maybe not.” Javy hasn’t talked about this kind of thing much. It is, admittedly, pretty embarrassing. “You know Rizz, man. He’s just….” Charismatic. Funny. Charming. Kind. “He’s a good guy. Treats people right.” Anthony Rizzo would stick his neck out for any of his teammates any time they need him. He also is pretty indulgent of Javy’s occasional oddities, which can’t be said for everyone. Some people probably find him pretty annoying. But if anybody on this team is used to Javy, it’s Anthony. It’s weird to think that the two of them have been playing in the big leagues together longer than most of the rest. “I don’t know if I can explain it. He’s good.” He’s bailed Javy out of trouble so many times and been there for him when he hasn’t played well. He’d do the same for any teammate, sure, but can anybody blame Javy for falling for it? “It’s like, we were really close for a long time, and I knew – I _know_ – how he feels about Kris. Then all of a sudden I wanted more.” And it was terrifying. Javy knows better than to expect anything, but there’s just the tiniest part of him that still thinks _maybe_ and _what if_.

“Man, I get it.” Albert rolls his shoulders. “Schwarbs is my best friend.”

Javy thinks Albert is looking for love in the wrong places, but he’s not about to tell him that. Albert would probably say the same thing to him.

Javy relaxes his hands, gently stroking his shoulders. “Any better?”

“Yeah,” Albert says. “Thanks, man.”

Javy realizes he kind of doesn’t want to stop touching him. He runs his hands gently down Albert’s back. “Anytime.” On impulse, he slides his arms around Albert’s waist to hug him from behind, scoots closer and rests his head against his shoulder. Albert doesn’t pull away, which is a good sign. The mood has taken a turn for the _shockingly intimate_, but Albert started it, so.

Albert laughs a little. “Comfortable?”

Javy presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Yeah.”

“You wanna order some food and stay here for the night?”

_God_, yeah.

The series in San Diego is brutal for the team, and especially so for Albert. This is what they’d call a rough stretch, and for Albert, well – Javy can’t pretend he doesn’t notice what people are writing about him lately. _Not hitting, making mistakes in the outfield, it’s past time to option him back to Triple A_. At least that’s what the armchair GMs on twitter like to say.

Not that Javy’s reading it.

Just like he didn’t read it a few years ago when it was Javy they were writing those same things about.

They fly to St. Louis after their final game in California, and the flight is silent. Javy sits next to Albert but mostly sleeps while they’re in the air. When they land, Albert’s already awake and Javy doesn’t know if he slept at all.

They fuck in Javy’s hotel room, and Albert seems kind of distracted, to the point that Javy puts a hand on his chest and goes “hey, you know we don’t have to, right?” which leads to Albert kissing him extra hard and pinning him to the mattress as if to prove exactly _how_ into this he is.

“Don’t _have_ to,” Albert says, positioning himself between Javy’s legs, “but don’t you _want_ to?”

Well, yeah.

Javy wakes up early the next morning with Albert dead to the world next to him, and Javy’s glad he’s getting some sleep. However, after he showers and gets dressed, he’s antsy to get out of here, and he thinks Albert’s doing some _wallowing_, and he can’t have that.

Javy throws open the curtains and Albert groans.

“Ow,” he mumbles, burrowing further under the sheets and shoving his head under the pillow.

Javy drags the sheets off him.

“Javy! Come on!”

“Wake up,” Javy orders.

“Why?” Albert whines, looking up at him piteously.

“Because. Let’s go do something.”

Albert groans again and tries to grab the sheets back from Javy. “Go do something with – I don’t know, go ask Willy, he’s got energy.”

It’s eight a.m., which means Willy has likely been awake for at least three hours already. Javy shrugs. “Maybe I wanna do something with you.” A night game tonight means they have plenty of time before they need to get to the ballpark. Despite Kris Bryant’s claims, no city is boring if you know where to look, and Javy can usually find something to do.

Albert rubs his face, groaning. “You really can’t go by yourself? You can’t ask anybody else?”

Javy sits down on the bed next to him and grins. “Well, _could_. Don’t want to though.”

That makes Albert laugh and he gives Javy a half-hearted, playful shove, looking a little more awake. “Fifteen minutes and we can go. Okay?”

They eat breakfast in the lobby of the hotel and after picking over the touristy brochures near the front desk, they end up at the St. Louis Zoo, bright and early. They both pretend they’re not that excited, that they’re only here because they’ve got nothing better to do, but Javy can see delight in Albert’s eyes when he catches glimpse of an elephant, and he’s sure Albert can see it in his too.

It’s hot and humid like it always is in Missouri in the summer. Albert’s curls are even more out-of-control than usual, and Javy can’t blame him for pouring half a bottle of water over his head after they’ve been walking around for an hour or two.

“You could have picked an indoor activity,” Albert says, wiping water out of his face as they circle the monkey exhibit.

Javy laughs. “Yeah, but then we’d miss out on all _this_.” He points at a spider monkey as it leaps from branch to branch. “And we haven’t even seen the lions and tigers yet.”

“Or bears,” Albert finishes. “Oh, my.” He grins, crooked as usual. “Hey, you think they got baby bears? Because it’d be kind of funny if they did and then we took a picture of us in front of the baby bears – “

Javy shakes his head, laughing. Much too punny. “No way, man, get outta here with that cheesy shit.” 

Albert’s still grinning at his own joke. “Cubs and cubs, bro.”

They do find the bears, and Javy does let Albert take a selfie of the two of them in front of the bear enclosure. It is cheesy. Albert’s so excited about it Javy can’t say no.

Javy wants a hot dog and Albert found a Dippin’ Dots, and since Albert is truly embracing his inner child today that’s what he wants, so they part ways for a few minutes to stand in their respective food lines. When Javy emerges, hot dog in hand, he finds Albert crouched down in front of a pair of small children in Cubs jerseys, accompanied by their flustered-looking mother.

Javy hangs back, because – well – he doesn’t want to cause a scene. Besides, watching Albert when he doesn’t know Javy can see him is… He feels like he’s seeing something he’s not supposed to.

“Yeah, you play first base, huh?” Albert says to the older of the two kids, a girl about eight or nine years old. “You’re pretty tall, I bet you’re good at it.”

“I play in the outfield,” pipes up the girl’s little brother, who’s maybe six. “One time I tried to catch a ball and it hit me in the face though.”

Albert laughs. “That happened to me a lot when I was little. Good for you for gettin’ back on the field, that’s what’s important.” Both kids are wearing Cubs caps; Albert reaches out a hand. “Can I sign you guys’ hats?”

“You don’t have to,” the mother interjects quickly. “I’m so sorry about this, they recognized you and I couldn’t _not_ – “

“No, no, it’s fine!” Albert says, standing. “I wanna sign their hats, least I can do.”

The kids’ mother finds a marker in her bag and Albert signs their caps, first the girl’s then the boy’s, and puts them back on their heads with a smile. “See you guys at the game tonight, okay?”

“What do you say?” prompts the woman. The children chorus a loud “thank you” and their mother shepherds them away.

“Cute,” Javy says, approaching Albert now that the coast is clear.

“Oh, hey,” Albert says. “You should’ve come and said hi. Would’ve made their day.”

Javy shrugs. “I think you already did. Real sweet.” He puts a hand on his chest. “Melts my heart.”

“Yeah, well,” Albert says modestly. “What we play for, right?”

“Yeah.”

Albert finally digs a spoon into his Dippin’ Dots. “Um, Schwarbs actually texted me. I’m gonna head over to the ballpark.”

Javy’s a little taken aback. It’s not even noon. “Oh. Now?”

“Well, walk with me to the exit, then, yeah.”

Javy feels deflated, and he can’t quite place why. Maybe he just – “Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, man.”

Albert hears the disappointment in Javy’s voice. “It’s Kyle, Javy.”

Javy bites back the response he wants to give (_what, is he dying? Is he gonna die if you don’t practice catching fly balls with him right the fuck now?_) and just says, “No, I get it.”

Javy has no right to be upset, so he doesn’t get why he is. Actually, he’s not upset, not at all. He totally wasn’t bummed by Albert cutting their day trip off early (Albert hadn’t really wanted to come anyway, had he?). Now he has time to go back to the hotel and shoot the shit with Willy before heading to the ballpark himself. It does feel like lately he’s been neglecting friendships with everyone but Albert Almora. So it’s for that reason, and that reason only, that he distances himself from Albert for the next day or two. It’s healthy, after all, to cultivate a wide social circle and not put all your happiness on one person.

Albert and Kyle are pretty inseparable while they’re in St. Louis. Albert gets the start in center most nights with Kyle in left, so in between innings they’re together in the corner of the dugout talking about where to play against certain hitters and whether the sun is going to hinder their visibility out there. Javy catches Albert throwing his head back laughing at something Kyle says, and tries not to take it personally.

Anthony Rizzo digs his elbow into Javy’s ribs in the dugout. “Hey.”

Oh, and then there’s still _that_.

“You okay?” Anthony asks.

“I’m good,” Javy says. He takes his hat off and smooths down his hair before replacing it.

“You look good out there lately. I don’t know what you and Albert have been doing but seems like he’s a good influence on you.”

Javy shoots him a sharp look, wondering what, exactly, he thinks he’s observed. “Yeah, I guess.”

Anthony laughs. “You’re in some kind of mood.”

Javy rests his chin on the railing. “Something like that.”

Albert corners him in the hotel elevator after the third and final game of the series, hurries in after him and presses the _door close_ button before anybody else can get on. “I’m sorry I ditched you, Javy, okay?”

Javy shrugs. “It’s not a big deal.”

“You’ve been avoiding me, though, I feel bad.”

“It’s nothing, Albert.” He grabs Albert by the hands, tugs him close. “Just thought we were having a good time. That’s all.”

“We were,” Albert says sincerely. “I mean – I don’t want to stop having fun with you, you know?”

_Having fun._ Javy leans in and kisses his cheek, then his jaw, sliding an arm around his waist. “I don’t either.” The elevator dings, and Javy lets go. “I’ll see you on the plane.”

If _fun_ is what Albert wants, Javy can give him _that_, at least.

Javy doesn’t manage to get on the plane until well after Albert does, so he doesn’t end up sitting near him, which means he’s waiting until most of the team dozes off before he texts him.

It actually doesn’t take that long. It’s been a tiring road trip, and it’s a late flight. They’ll land in Chicago in the wee hours of the morning, and most of the team wants to sleep. Once the lights are off on the plane, most of the guys are either asleep or quietly watching movies on their iPads.

Javy gets his phone out and texts Albert. _I should be offended,_ he types out, and hits send.

Albert’s a few rows back and across the aisle. If Javy faces in and stretches out across the row he’s got to himself, he can see him.

Albert texts back **_why?_**

_you really still hung up on a straight guy after u been fucking me? You know I do it better than he would_

** _jesus is that what this is about? jealous much? _ **

_Nah I’m just saying u don’t wanna fuck a straight guy lol he gonna freak the second he touches ur dick trust me _

Besides, as if Schwarber’s better in bed than Javy in any conceivable way. Javy knows he’s a damn good fuck.

His phone buzzes again. **_you know it’s not just about sex _**

_coulda fooled me _

** _just bc it’s all u think about _ **

_like u don’t. u know u wanna fuck me as soon as we get back to chi, it’s been a minute so I know ur hand’s not doing it for you_

** _you’re an asshole sometimes _ **

Like Albert isn’t? _was joking. _Well, kind of.

** _Whatever bro_ **

Javy bites his lip. He hadn’t really wanted to get Albert mad at him, as much as he’s been annoyed the past few days. _Sorry_

He hits send and cranes his neck a little, trying to get a glimpse of Albert’s face. Albert catches him looking and meets his eyes, gives him a tight-lipped smile and a thumbs-up. **_It’s ok_**

_Can I come over when we land? _Javy chews at a hangnail. He doesn’t know why he feels so much like he’s on the verge of losing something he doesn’t want to be without

** _Like I said, that is all you think about_ **

_So yes?_

** _Yeah _ **

In terms of responsible decisions, this probably isn’t one, considering how late they land in Chicago, but Javy needs – Javy needs.

Needs Albert’s warm skin under his palms as he slips his hands under his shirt, backing him against his bedroom door. Needs Albert grabbing him by the hips, tugging him closer and whispering his name into his mouth. Shoving him towards the bed, hands working to get both of them undressed as quickly as possible.

Albert gets on top of Javy on the bed and barely tears his lips away from Javy’s as he slicks his fingers and reaches down between his legs to press into him. Javy gets his hand around Albert’s cock and jerks fast and hard, and Albert lets out a little “_ah_.”

“Javy.” Albert nips lightly at Javy’s throat. “Don’t – don’t make me come yet, I wanna – ah fuck - “ He curls two fingers into Javy and Javy whines, jerks his hips upward.

Javy pushes at him. “Need you in me.” He maneuvers them around so Albert’s on his back, Javy straddling his hips, and he reaches behind him to grab Albert’s cock again. He watches Albert as he lowers himself onto him, slow, letting himself feel every inch. It’s a stretch – Javy usually preps longer so he needs a minute to get used to Albert’s size – but the look on his face is worth it.

Albert’s breath catches in his chest and he grabs Javy by the hips, guiding him gently. “Oh fuck – fuck me, Jav – “

Javy rolls his hips gently. “This doing it for you?” he asks, breathless but still a little teasing because he’s still thinking about their conversation on the plane.

“Yeah – yes, Javy, fuck.” He throws his head back, eyes closed and mouth open while Javy rides him. He’s kind of beautiful, wild hair and all.

“Come on,” Javy whimpers, rocking his hips with more urgency. “C’mon, I wanna come on your dick, I wanna feel you – “

With a fevered little growl, Albert sits up, wrapping his arms around Javy’s waist and holding him tight while he fucks up into him. He wraps his fist around Javy’s cock, jerking him firmly in time with his thrusts. Javy puts his arms around Albert’s neck, burying his face against his shoulder, just letting sensation wash over him.

“Jav – Javy,” Albert pants against his skin. “I’m gonna – are you – “

Javy whimpers. “Little more – please – “

“Yeah, I got you.” Albert gathers Javy tight in his arms and rolls them over so he’s on top again, pushing Javy’s knees up to wrap his legs around his waist. He thrusts into him again, pounding into him fast and hard and he’s hitting a spot deep inside Javy that makes stars explode behind his eyelids. He’s not going to last long.

Which is good, because neither is Albert. Albert comes inside him with a shuddering moan, a last gasp of Javy’s name, and keeps fucking him through it. Javy comes a second later, and he’s so far gone he really doesn’t know what he says, something in Spanish, he thinks, and Albert mumbles back in kind.

He wishes he could tell Albert he’s his. He wishes, even if he did say it, that Albert would say it back. But that’s probably jus the loneliness talking.

They lay there tangled together like that for a few moments, then Albert kisses him on the forehead and gets up. Javy drags himself to his feet after him and they go to the bathroom to clean up, before crawling into bed together.

Javy closes his eyes but finds he isn’t tired at all. He’s much too wired, brain working too hard. “Albert.”

“Mhm.”

“Is that really what you think, that you and me is just – just about sex?”

Albert’s quiet for a minute. “That’s what _you_ said it was.”

Javy doesn’t remember saying that. Did he say that? “Oh.”

Albert sighs. “_What_.”

Javy frowns. “You don’t have to sound like _that_.” Like he’s already sick of the conversation they haven’t even begun to have.

Javy can hear Albert sitting up next to him, and a second later the light flicks on. “What, Javy?”

“You think I only care about sex, that’s not true, I – “ He feels very tongue-tied. “I like spending time with you.”

Albert looks irritated. “Well, obviously, I like spending time with you too.”

Is it obvious? “I had to drag out you to do stuff with me that’s not just _this_.”

“Javy, I like you, what else do you _want_?” Albert shrugs. “I thought that’s all that mattered. Because this is just, you know – “

“A distraction.”

“Exactly. That’s what _you_ called it.”

That Javy does remember, though he’s not exactly proud of it. “I guess I thought, you know, maybe you’d get over this thing with Kyle.”

Now Albert looks _really_ annoyed. “Bro, you knew this going in. It’s not like you have some magic dick that’s gonna get me over somebody.”

“What did you think was going to happen?” Javy snaps. “You thought you’d just keep fucking me and pining after your straight boy?”

Albert gets to his feet and glares at him, pointing to the door. “Get the fuck out.”

“Why?” Javy demands, though he gets up too and starts grabbing his clothes. “You don’t wanna be reminded of the fucking truth? Albert, as long as you keep carrying that torch you’re never going to let yourself – “

“You think I don’t know?” Albert says. “You think I want this, this fucking – “

“Yeah, I do think you want it, because it means you don’t have to let yourself feel anything for anybody else!” Javy yanks his shirt on and steps into his jeans, putting as much anger into the gesture as he can.

Albert throws his arms open. “What about you, Javy? You think you have a chance with Rizz?”

“At least he’s not straight!” By definition, that means Javy has more of a chance with his crush than Albert has with his.

“Yeah, he’s over the moon crazy about Kris, though, what are you expecting? You hoping you’ll break them up?”

“_No_!”

“Yeah, you are, don’t pretend you’re not.” Albert gives him a contemptuous sneer. “And believe me, that’ll really endear you to the rest of the team, and the fans, no less, you, the guy who broke up Bryzzo.”

Javy can’t help flinching at his words. “That’s not what I want to happen.”

“Then take your own advice and get the fuck over it. Before you hurt somebody.”

What does he think Javy’s been trying to do? But – _before you hurt somebody_ – Javy kind of thinks he already has. “I don’t – “

“And you know, I don’t really wanna be the guy you fuck and pretend it’s Rizz anymore, okay?” Albert, clearly ready for this conversation to be over, crawls back into bed. “You don’t get to be jealous when I so much as _talk_ to other people when it’s not really me you want anyway.”

Albert has the wrong idea. _Completely_ wrong. “Albert, I – “

“Javy, just get the fuck out, okay?” Albert says tiredly. “I don’t wanna deal with it right now.”

Javy wants to stay – wants to try to explain himself – but this is Albert’s home and Albert’s trying to sleep and the right thing to do is leave. Javy doesn’t always do the right thing, but this time he does.

So it ends.

They’re perfectly civil – friendly, even, but distant – towards each other at the ballpark, but it’s nothing like before. Not like the last few months.

Javy’s playing fine, though his head is in a fog. He’d called this fling with Albert a distraction, but hadn’t realized just how well it had distracted him. Now he’s back to square one, noticing every little touch and smile between Anthony and Kris, desperately wishing he could just stop, erase that part of him that still wishes Anthony would love him back.

It’s possible it’s actually worse now, because now he’s got all these sad emotions associated with Albert too, and it kills him to see Albert laughing and talking with everybody else on the team. He notices that Albert and Kyle are joined at the hip again, and he knows Albert and knows that he’s still getting eaten up inside over it, but – well, he has to wash his hands of it, doesn’t he?

Javy trudges out of the clubhouse one day and Anthony gives him a high five as he goes. “See you tonight.”

Javy pauses. “Tonight?”

Anthony laughs. “Bricks and Ivy. Did you forget?”

Bricks and Ivy is the biggest Cubs charity event of the year; it’s sort of like baseball prom, everybody usually brings their significant others, and yes, Javy forgot about it. “No.”

Anthony laughs again. “You totally did. Good thing I reminded you, I don’t know where your head is lately.” He gives Javy a wink. “See you tonight.”

Javy goes home, forces himself into a tux, and drags himself to Navy Pier.

The event is – okay, it’s actually pretty fun. The whole team is there, Albert included (who looks great, not that Javy cares), and everybody has a good time. Plenty of opportunities to do the public-figure thing and thank donors and season ticket holders, but there are a lot of kids in attendance, kids who benefit from the charities they’re raising money for, and that’s what matters about events like this.

Still, the evening wears on. The kids clear out as it gets later, and the ballroom is slowly emptying.

Javy finds Anthony sitting alone at a table, and sits down next to him. “Shouldn’t you be out there talking to people, raising money, finding the cure for cancer?”

Anthony grins, looking up from his phone. “Even Superman takes a break sometimes.” He eyes Javy. “You clean up nice, especially considering you didn’t even know this was tonight.”

Javy laughs. It’s not that he didn’t know, it’s that he’d forgotten. Momentarily. “Thanks.”

“Where’s Albert?” Anthony asks absently, tapping away at his phone’s keyboard. “Thought you guys were a package deal lately.”

Javy hates that they were that obvious. He shakes his head. “No.”

Anthony looks at him sympathetically, and Javy wonders what, exactly, he thought was going on. “I’m sorry, man.” He sighs. “There’s a lot of that going on right now, apparently.”

Javy frowns. “What do you – “

“Kris and I are – I don’t know. On a break, I guess.”

_Shit_. “Rizz, I’m sorry.” He is – truly – though his heart seems to leap in his chest. He doesn’t feel excited, exactly. He thinks maybe his heart is only pounding because he’s conditioned himself to think it should when Anthony says something like that. 

Anthony shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. Stuff has a way of working out in the end, if it’s supposed to.” He gives him another look and stands up, shoving his phone in his pocket. “You wanna go for a walk?”

He shouldn’t. He does.

They leave the ballroom, making their way to the outdoor patio. It’s late summer in Chicago, so the heat doesn’t go away even at night, but the breeze off the lake cools everything off.

“You’re still looking great out on the field,” Anthony says as they make their way around the ballroom. Javy can hear the lake gently lapping at the edges of the pier. “Really impressive, you know? You’ve got MVP votes coming your way again.”

Javy laughs. “Did you ask me to come out here just so you can talk about baseball?”

“What else is there to talk about?” Anthony says, then laughs at his own joke. “You know, Javy, sometimes I don’t think you give yourself the credit you deserve.”

Javy calls _himself_ El Mago. He loves his teammates, but even Javy knows he’s pretty high on himself most of the time. He snorts with laughter. “Oh, sure. You got me mixed up with somebody else.”

“Really,” Anthony insists. “You don’t know how important you are to this team.”

They’ve stopped walking now, not all that far from the door, but far enough. Javy leans over the railing to look down at the water. A crazy little part of him wants to jump over the rail and just go dive in. “Well, thanks, man,” Javy says to Anthony. “Appreciate it. You’re crazy, though. You know you’re our heart and soul.”

Anthony laughs. “I wish. You’ve got a monopoly on that lately.” Anthony puts a hand on the small of Javy’s back. “Would you get away from the railing, you’re making me nervous.”

Javy steps away, turning to face Anthony, who keeps his hand on his back.

Anthony’s looking at him, a small smile on his face, the way Javy’s wished he’d look at him for so long. “I really care about you, you know, Javy.”

Javy looks down. Anthony’s hand is on his back. Javy reaches to touch his waist, then drops his hand. “You know, I – I like you too, Rizz, I – “ And this just doesn’t feel right.

“I’m sorry about Albert,” Anthony goes on cautiously, “but maybe – “

Javy’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. “Maybe what?”

Anthony shrugs, looking a little uncomfortable. “I’m sorry if I’m totally off base, I just sort of always got the vibe that you kinda had a crush on me or something.”

Javy wishes he could go back in time and berate his past self for making it so obvious. “No, you’re not wrong about that.”

Anthony smiles brightly. “I mean, if we’re both single at the moment – “ He tugs Javy closer, leans in, and –

Javy puts his hand over Anthony’s mouth to stop him. “I’m sorry. I meant – you weren’t wrong but I kinda – moved on, you know? Sorry, you been with Kris so long I just kinda figured…”

Anthony draws away, turning bright red. “No, I’m sorry, Javy, I shouldn’t have assumed – “

“It’s okay,” Javy says quickly. He hadn’t realized just how over Anthony he was until Anthony tried to kiss him just now and Javy didn’t want it. Didn’t want it at all. “You know, you gotta – “ He sees a figure walking down the pier over Anthony’s shoulder, a familiar head of wild curls –

Albert stops dead, and meets Javy’s eyes over Anthony’s shoulder. In an instant, Albert turns on his heel and starts walking back the way he came.

“You gotta make it right with KB, Rizz, that’s who you’re supposed to be with,” Javy says in a rush. “Now I gotta go!” Javy lets go of Anthony and tears down the pier after Albert.

“Albert – hey, Albert!” Javy finally catches up with him after running full speed and grabs him by the arm, pulls him around to face him.

Albert won’t meet his eyes, just looks up at the sky, off to the side, anywhere but at Javy. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You weren’t! It’s nothing!”

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Albert says. His breath is coming in short gasps, like he’s trying to fight off – tears? “I’m sorry, Javy, really, I didn’t – I’m happy for you. If you’re gonna work it out with Anthony, I’m happy for you, I just want you to be happy.” He sounds like he’s choking on his words.

“Albert. Albert!” Javy grabs him firmly by the arms and gives him a little shake. “Rizz tried to kiss me and I said no. Okay? I said no.”

Albert finally looks at him, and he looks at him like he’s lost his mind. And indeed, the next thing he says is, “Are you _crazy_?”

Javy laughs. “Maybe. Just not crazy about _him_ anymore.”

Albert looks so totally bewildered that Javy laughs again, puts his hands on Albert’s face. “I’m crazy about _you_.”

Albert swallows hard. “You what?”

“I love you.” The words fall out of his mouth before Javy’s even aware he’s going to say them.

“You.” Albert gapes at him, then says, “The past few weeks, I’ve really missed you. It’s been breaking me up how I ended things. Jav, I’m so sorry. You were right and I should have listened.”

Javy shakes his head. “You said a bunch of stuff that was right too. We were both right. Both wrong, too, maybe.”

“I think maybe….” Albert shifts from foot to foot, apparently trying to decide what to do with his hands. He finally settles with putting them on Javy’s waist. “I wasn’t really upset about Kyle, a lot of the time. I wanted, you know, you. But all of you. Not just part of you when you were in love with someone else.”

Javy nods. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s how I felt about you. It just fucking killed me, you know, that I was right there, trying, and you still – “ He breaks off, not wanting to open up another fight. “I tried to tell you. When you didn’t wanna listen, I didn’t wanna push.”

“I know. It’s not your fault, Javy. I was still hung up on Kyle. It was stupid.”

Neither of them had been able to see what was right in front of them. Now, though - Javy throws his arms around Albert’s neck and hugs him tight, throwing his full weight into him, and Albert lets out a soft “oof” but hugs him back, tighter than he ever has before. Holding Javy, Javy holding just as tight, like if he lets go it’ll all slip away again.

Javy clears his throat. “Did you hear me say I love you, or what?”

Albert laughs. “Oh, didn’t you hear me say it back? I love you too.” He cups the back of Javy’s head, kisses him on the lips. “So do you think we could start over and try this all again?”

Javy grins. “Yeah, I think we could.”

Albert smiles at him, happier than Javy’s ever seen (he can tell; Albert’s always-crooked grin is so wide it’s not even crooked). So it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this beast! Feel free to come say hey on tumblr. [little used writeblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/) [oft-used main](https://swiftjolras.tumblr.com/).


End file.
